memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tellarite
as officers "Tellarites served as Starfleet officers in the early 2370's, as Captain Laporin's helmsman was a Tellarite." Seemed relevant as not all Federation member species fill the ranks of the fleet. Tyrant 20:19, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :That's pure supposition. We've been limited to (essentially) 4 starship crews over the period of 40 years. That is hardly a representive sample of all species that serve in Starfleet. There are several obvious reasons, and some less than obvious reasons, why they were not shown, but you certainly haven't taken into account the potential crewmembers aboard the roughly 300 Federation starships that we haven't seen the crewmembers for. For all we know, 25% of those ships are completely manned by Tellarites and Andorians. Either way that is hardly cause to make such a boisterous claim as that of saying that they don't fill the ranks of the fleet. --Gvsualan 21:10, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Yeah, I'm not really firm on that myself, said it a while back but forgot to sign it. I was just assuming that some Federation member species must be too pacifistic to be in Starfleet, but it's just a guess. We don't really know if they all do or not, but we know that Tellerites do and that seems worth note to me. Tyrant 21:47, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant Physiology I think a short Physiology section might be in order here. A place to talk about their hands and faces as well as compile anatomy references. Tyrant 20:19, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :My stance on this isn't as firm, but the way I see it: that too, is a "behind the scenes" issue, moreso, than a physiological issue -- which is clearly addressed at the bottom of the page. --Gvsualan 21:10, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Well, we also have the reference to them finding room temp cold, it's a little out of place in Society. I realize it will not be much of a section with that alone. However, a general description wouldn't hurt. Tyrant 21:47, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :::I'd support this, the main paragraph could deal with their appearence from an 'in universe' perspective. It could talk about their hands, noses, eyes, beards, hair, height and body temp. Under it could be a little indented note dealing with the make up issues. (like at Yridian) Jaf 13:45, 18 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::::That edit is another reason for this section. Jaf 14:47, 2 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf In a Mirror, Darkly The Tellarite in the Agony Booth was named "Terev" onscreen, but I'm unsure as to the spelling. Also, I'm unable to find out who played him. Votes for featured status * Tellarite - complete and comprehensive. 'Nuff said. --Gvsualan 19:16, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Support Tyrant 14:04, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant **Support -- Dmsdbo 21:12, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Support -- A late support for the article. -- rebelstrike 17:59, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Tellarite liberator The second Tellarite liberator that Archer asked about in do anyone know the spelling? It should be added to this article somewhere. --Dalen 11:13, 15 May 2005 (UTC) Tellarite Appearances Did we really see Tellarites in and ? I don't think we did. --AC84 02:51, 7 March 2006 (PST) *We did: their appearances (with screenshots) are listed here: Unnamed Tellarites --Jörg 02:54, 7 March 2006 (UTC) * It was reused footage from , but they still are Tellarites all the same. --Alan del Beccio 02:57, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Non-canon Source The reference to TAS is in error due to its non-canon status. -- :Memory Alpha considers TAS to be canon. See and policies. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:20, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Background - "Possible Tellarite female" Again, see Worene, which explains the origin of this alien (she's not Tellarite, sorry). --Sasoriza 00:15, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Reversion of "Also see" line :Also see: This page for information on the Tellarite counterparts found in the mirror universe. This was removed but that removal has been reverted.. but, um... the information on the Mirror Universe Tellarites can be found on the Tellarite page itself. So... why keep the disambig line? :-P --From Andoria with Love 05:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) : Don't, but when an anon IP removes something, they should put something more than "removed section" in their summary line, otherwise it looks like vandalism. --Alan 11:54, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Tellar-Earth distance I've just removed a line saying that Tellar is "not far" from the Sol system. I'm about 98% sure that was never explicitly said, but should the other 2% win out it could of course go back. -- Capricorn 21:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Removed I don't see how that follows. All it indicates is that Archer wasn't familiar enough with the figure to know how to pronounce his name. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:49, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :I've removed the following 2 notes for being speculatory: "If this Tellarites' fondness for mud baths is a reference to wallowing, it may be intended as an extension of their likeness to pigs," and, "In , Ambassador Gral complains about the inefficiency of Andorian communication codes. While this might be interpreted as a reference to superior Tellarite communication technology, it may simply be traditional baseless Tellarite complaining." The following 2 notes, which I've also removed, likewise deal with unknowns: "It was unknown how long his species had been trapped in that Elysian universe," and, "The Tellarites' fate in the 23rd and 24th centuries, particularly after the fall of the Terran Empire, is not known." --Defiant (talk) 08:43, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Crewmember on Discovery? Did anybody else notice a (male?) Tellarite crewmember walk past towards the end of Burnham's discussion with Saru in "Through the Valley of Shadows" (at about 11:30)? They're out of focus. But they have the same beard/hairstyle we've seen on other Disco Tellarites (eg Gorch) and the hint of the porcine nose. It's hard to imagine it could be anything else. I thought this would generate more excitement amongst fans, but nobody else seems to have noticed it. Sojourner47 (talk) 21:03, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, there definitely was one, noticed him too. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 23:13, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::For future reference, the rest of this discussion is here. In the future, try keeping it on one page. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:22, April 14, 2019 (UTC)